mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1
Русская стенограмма= :Спайк: храпит :Сумеречная Искорка: Повторим ещё раз. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Мы повторяли миллион раз, Искорка! Мы нашли все шесть ключей, победили Тирека, получили этот замок! Конец истории! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, но почему? :Эпплджек: Не знаю, сахарок. Может, это просто ваш новый дом и ничего больше. :Рарити: Я должна признать, если говорить об эстетике, больше ничего и не надо. Тут просто замечательно! :Флаттершай: Я согласна с Искоркой. И с Рарити. И с Эпплджек. И с Радугой Дэш. И с Пинки Пай. Ой, и наверное, со Спайком. :Спайк: храпит :Сумеречная Искорка: Как принцесса, я избрана, чтобы распространять магию дружбы в Эквестрии. Почему Дерево гармонии отправило нас сидеть во дворце в Понивилле? Это бессмысленно. :грохот :Спайк: стонет Что-то новенькое? Мне нравится. : :Спайк: Это невероятно! Тут вся Эквестрия! :Пинки Пай: Привет, мама и папа! :толпание :мерцание :Пинки Пай: хихикает :Флаттершай: Но если это Понивилль, почему наши знаки отличия вон там? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю. Но, кажется, карта бросает нам вызов. Дерево, сундук, этот замок, а теперь карта. Как можно не пойти по ней? :Радуга Дэш: Знаете что? Нас ждёт множество опасностей на этом пути. Я с вами! :Эпплджек: Вот незадача, похоже, ты права. :Пинки Пай: А я-то хотела разобрать свои противни, но ладно! :Рарити: вздыхает Хорошо. :толчок :Флаттершай: Эм, может, я останусь со Спайком? :Спайк: Круто! У нас с Большим Маки большие планы: поговорим о хуффболе... поменяемся карточками с игроками, поспорим о последних матчах... :Флаттершай: О-ох, вообще-то, я лучше пойду с ними. Вдруг я пригожусь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, нам пора в путь. :Спайк: Ну, как хочешь. Но у него есть карточка новичка Хока Фетлока, которую я собираюсь заполучить в свои когти. :поезда пыхтит :тормозов :Сумеречная Искорка: Это оно! То место на карте! :Рарити: Точно. Спустимся и поищем там спа. :Сумеречная Искорка: Стой. Неизвестно, почему карта послала нас сюда. Нельзя просто зайти. Может, это опасно. :Радуга Дэш: Да! :Пинки Пай: Встаньте за мной, пони! Я разберусь! :Эпплджек: Осторожно, Пинки! :Пинки Пай: ворчит :стук, скребущие звуки :Радуга Дэш: Карта послала нас сюда? Похоже, это самое скучное место в Эквестрии. :Эпплджек: Это простая деревня, где живут простые пони. :Рарити: Им тут не помешает пара архитектурных изысков. При том, что никаких изысков нет вообще. :Флаттершай: По-моему, очень мило. :Пинки Пай: Мне не нравится. Совсем не нравится. Я видела много улыбок. И эти улыбки? Они неправильные. :Сумеречная Искорка: Забудь про улыбки. Посмотрите на знаки отличия. :Радуга Дэш: Так, вот это странно. :Сумеречная Искорка: У всей деревни одинаковые знаки отличия? Как это возможно? :Радуга Дэш: За этим стоит какой-то ужасный монстр. :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему ты так решила? :Радуга Дэш: Потому что сражаться с ужасным монстром — это так круто! :Эпплджек: Думаю надо пойти туда и поболтать с местными, узнать, что и как. :Радуга Дэш: Отличная идея, ЭйДжей. Пошли! :Пинки Пай: Эти улыбки — плохой знак. :Странный жеребец 1: Добро пожаловать! :Странная кобылка 1: Добро пожаловать! :Странный жеребец 2: Добро пожаловать! :Странная кобылка 2: Добро пожаловать! :Странный жеребец 3: Добро пожаловать! :Странная кобылка 3: Добро пожаловать! :Странные пони: Добро пожаловать! :Флаттершай: Похоже, это самое приятное место в Эквестрии! :Найт Глайдер: Добро пожаловать! :Флаттершай: хихикает :Радуга Дэш: Ах. Ну спасибо, карта. :Пати Фэйвор: Добро пожаловать! Прости меня за прямоту, ты аликорн? :Эпплджек: Перед тобой Принцесса дружбы! :Пати Фэйвор: И вы прибыли туда, где правит дружба. :Дабл Даймонд: Что привело вас к нам? :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы не совсем уверены. :Дабл Даймонд: Ясно. Что ж, все в нашей деревушке вам рады. Меня зовут Дабл Даймонд, а это Пати Фэйвор. :Эпплджек: Привет, Дабл Даймонд. Я Эпплджек, а это Пинки Пай, Флаттершай, Рарити, Радуга Дэш, и Сумеречная Искорка. :Дабл Даймонд: И у вас у каждой свой знак отличия. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы не скажете, у вас тут случайно не было никаких... проблем? :Дабл Даймонд: Проблем? В нашей деревушке никогда не бывает проблем. :Пати Фэйвор: Это правда. Увидите. Хм. :Дабл Даймонд: Вам надо поговорить с основательницей – Старлайт Глиммер. :Флаттершай: Вот бы все пони в Эквестрии были такими дружелюбными, как и они. :Пинки Пай: Я не свожу с них глаз. Что-то не так в этой... как там называется деревня, в которую мы пришли! :стук :Дабл Даймонд: Старлайт, у нас новые гости. :Радуга Дэш: Эпплджек Готовься к бою. Мы не знаем, кто выйдет из этой двери. :Старлайт Глиммер: Добро пожаловать! Я рада, что вы зашли в гости. :Радуга Дэш: стонет :Дабл Даймонд: Это Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Пинки Пай, Рарити, Радуга Дэш и Сумеречная Искорка. :Старлайт Глиммер: Простите за прямоту, но, похоже, вы Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка? У нас тут не так много аликорнов. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, но зовите меня «Искорка». :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ж! Как вы узнали о нашей деревеньке? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это очень длинная история. Скажем так, мы нашли её на карте. :Пинки Пай: Кратко, Дерево-сундук-дворец-карта! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ладно, как бы вы нас не нашли, мы рады вашему появлению! Мы рады всем пони, которые хотят познать истинную дружбу впервые. :Эпплджек: Чего? :Старлайт Глиммер: Именно. В этом вся уникальность нашей деревни. Здесь мы не хвалимся нашими особыми талантами, потому что у нас нет талантов, которыми можно хвалиться. :Сумеречная Искорка: Поэтому у вас всех такие знаки? :Старлайт Глиммер: Возможно, будет проще понять, если я покажу вам нашу деревню! :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Вы шутите, да? Отказаться от знаков отличия? Ни за что! :Флаттершай: Радуга Дэш, не будь грубой. Пойми, мы не должны их судить. Они вполне довольны своим выбором. :Пинки Пай: Не верь их улыбкам, Флаттершай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Простите, мы просто немного смущены всем этим. :Старлайт Глиммер: В нашей деревне мы никого не судим. Каждый из нас когда-то был смущён, нас ослепила фальшивая гордость за наши знаки отличия. :Радуга Дэш: Стоп, стоп, стоп. Она серьёзно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Когда нас послали в эту деревню, мы думали что тут нужна помощь. Но, кажется, что у вас тут всё прекрасно. :Старлайт Глиммер: А вы не задумывались о том, что вас могли сюда прислать, чтобы мы помогли вам? Кстати, ни одна пони, пришедшая сюда, не хотела уходить. Думаете, вы другие? Но решать только вам. Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь нашим уголком Эквестрии. Мы очень гордимся. Уверена, вы тоже будете. Дабл Даймонд, помоги гостям во всём, что им нужно. :Дабл Даймонд: Да, конечно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ж, мне кажется, это может прославить нашу деревню. Когда жители Эквестрии узнают, что Принцесса отказалась от знака отличия, чтобы быть с нами, то они наконец поймут, чего мы добиваемся. :Странный жеребец 3: Добро пожаловать! :Странная кобылка 4: Добро пожаловать! :Странный жеребец 1: Добро пожаловать! :Сумеречная Искорка: Знак отличия говорит об особых талантах и умениях пони. Как возможно, что... :Рарити: вздыхает Во имя Эквестрии, что это?! :Продавец: Добро пожаловать! Познакомьтесь с местной модой! В этом месяце балахоны! :Рарити: давится Ох, в другой раз, добрый пони, спасибо большое. шёпотом Неудивительно, что никто тут не носит одежды! :Флаттершай: приглушённо Слушайте, девочки! Возможно, они ведут себя иначе, чем мы, но это не повод грубить. :Радуга Дэш: приглушённо Нет, но, по-моему, грубо всё время пялиться на нас! :Дабл Даймонд: Вам что-то нужно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, нет! Всё хорошо! приглушённо Флаттершай права. Чтобы понять, почему карта послала нас сюда, нам нужна помощь этих пони. :Эпплджек: Зря мы примчались на край Эквестрии, даже не узнав, что это за карта! :Пинки Пай: Будь мы на краю Эквестрии, мы бы сидели на большом «Я»! хихиканье Поняли? :Рарити: Прекрати, Пинки! Сейчас не время для шуток! Мы прошли такой путь, и ради чего? :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Возможно, вы правы. Но теперь мы здесь, и тут явно что-то не так. :Эпплджек: Из подозрений компота не сваришь. :Шугар Бель: Я не вовремя? :Флаттершай: Нельзя так спорить на глазах наших новых друзей. Знаешь, Эпплджек, ты не лучше Радуги Дэш! :Радуга Дэш: Не втягивай меня в это! :Шугар Бель: Ваша дружба рушится? :Пинки Пай: С ума сошла?! Споры никогда не мешали нам есть! :Шугар Бель: Н-ну ладно, меня зовут Шугар Бель. Что вам принести? У нас есть: кексы... :хлопок :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, тогда мы закажем шесть кексов! :Пинки Пай: Несите двенадцать! Что? Я голодная! :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Соберитесь, девочки. Надо держаться вместе. И не важно что было раньше, теперь мы здесь. :Эпплджек: Похоже ты права. И чем раньше мы поймём, зачем мы тут, тем быстрее уйдём. :Шугар Бель: Простите, я подслушала. Минуту назад вы все спорили, а теперь, кажется, вы помирились... верно? :Эпплджек: Ага... :Шугар Бель: Но у вас такие разные мнения — и знаки тоже. :Рарити: У нас всё время разные мнения, моя дорогая. :Шугар Бель: Но, кажется, будто вы друзья. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы и есть друзья. Простое разногласие ничего не меняет. :Шугар Бель: Простите, мне просто сложно это понять. Разные таланты ведут к разным мнениям, а они приводят к обидам и грусти. Так... почему вы не грустные и...? :Пинки Пай: давится Пхе! Мммм... как вкусно... :Шугар Бель: Всё нормально. Знаю, я очень плохой пекарь. Зато я не лучше любого другого пони в деревне. Что ж... надеюсь, вам нравится в нашей деревушке! :Пинки Пай: кашляет :Шугар Бель: приглушённо Зайдите в дом перед уходом! Встретимся в подвале! :Радуга Дэш: Так, это тоже очень странно. :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Продолжаем сидеть и есть кексы. Кажется, за нами следят. :режут :Радуга Дэш: Кажется? :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Нет, не в этом смысле! Некий пони не хочет, чтобы мы говорили с Шугар Бель. :Дабл Даймонд: чавкает :Эпплджек: У меня есть идея. Но ты должна съесть все кексы. :Пинки Пай: Я?! Почему я?! :Эпплджек: приглушённо У тебя самый крепкий желудок из всех, а та пони — наш единственный шанс узнать, что за ерунда тут творится. :Пинки Пай: чавкает :Эпплджек: высокопарно Не могу поверить, что ты съела все наши кексы, Пинки Пай! Нам надо сходить в дом и попросить ещё! :Сумеречная Искорка: Молодец, Пинки. :и крики :Пинки Пай: Я как-то ела картон повкуснее этих кексов... :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет? Шугар Бель? :Шугар Бель: Спасибо, что пришли! :Сумеречная Искорка: Зачем ты позвала нас сюда? :Шугар Бель: Чтобы ни одна пони не увидела, что сейчас случится. :Пати Фэйвор: Ты что, правда Принцесса дружбы? :Найт Глайдер: Ты знаешь Принцессу Селестию? :Шугар Бель: Мне нравится твой знак отличия! :Найт Глайдер: Как можно дружить с разными знаками? Почему вы не ненавидите друг друга? :Шугар Бель: Посмотрите на этот! Тоже красивый знак! Я бы хотела вернуть свой особый талант, хотя бы на день! И готовить не только эти гадкие кексы... :Радуга Дэш: Что вас останавливает? Верните свои знаки отличия. :Пати Фэйвор: Мечтать это одно, но вы говорите, чтобы мы правда их вернули? Это слишком экстремально. :Шугар Бель: Не уверена, что это понравится Старлайт. Мы же счастливы, потому что одинаковы. :Сумеречная Искорка: А как же это можно забрать у пони знак отличия? :Найт Глайдер: Снятие знака отличия — это чудесный опыт! Старлайт использует Жезл одинаковости и при помощи волшебства заменяет наши знаки на эти. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но ни одна пони не может лишить вас знака. Это же очень важная часть вас самих. :Найт Глайдер: А мы их не лишены. Они в хранилище, в пещерах. Мы можем навещать их, когда захотим; они напоминают нам о том, как тяжела была жизнь с особыми талантами. :Сумеречная Искорка: А мы можем сходить в пещеры? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я рада, что заинтересовала вас нашим хранилищем со знаками отличия. Мы надеемся, что однажды все пони Эквестрии совершат паломничество к нам, чтобы убрать свои знаки, и наше послание за кадром равноправной дружбы разлетится по всей земле. :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Видимо, поэтому мы здесь. :Пинки Пай: приглушённо Мы «паломники»? :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Нет, мы поможем пони вернуть знаки отличия. :Флаттершай: приглушённо Ох, ты уверена, Искорка? Может, они и скучают немного по знакам, но все здесь выглядят счастливыми. :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Тогда почему мы встречались тайно? Почему просили не говорить Старлайт, кто сказал нам о хранилище? Что-то тут не так. :Старлайт Глиммер: Подойдите сюда! Смотрите! Хранилище знаков отличия! :Сумеречная Искорка: Никогда такого не видела! :Старлайт Глиммер: A это – Жезл одинаковости. Один из девяти волшебных предметов великого мага Мэдоубрука. Нам повезло, что жезл у нас. Он позволяет нам освобождаться от наших знаков отличия! Мне любопытно: кто поднял тему хранилища? :Пинки Пай: Ох, пони рассказывали нам о том, как они скучают по своим знакам отличия и... :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки! :Пинки Пай: Оой... :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах! Неужели? Похоже, вы всех вдохновляете на свободомыслие, верно? :Рарити: смех Ой, н-ну естественно, мы не хотели устраивать раскол в вашей милой и простой... :Старлайт Глиммер: Хорошо. Убедимся, что это не повторится? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это ловушка! :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: стонет :Остальные из главной шестёрки: стонут :Старлайт Глиммер: Ох. Я не виню вас за то, что вы пытались делать сегодня. Вы всю жизнь считали, что знаки — это хорошо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Отдай их! :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ж, теперь вы можете провести остаток своей жизни здесь, с нами! Мы покажем вам, насколько чудеснее станет жизнь без ваших знаков отличия. :следует |-| Английская стенограмма = :Spike: snoring :Twilight Sparkle: Let's go through this one more time. :Rainbow Dash: sighs We've been over it like a million times, Twilight! We found all six keys, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle! End of story! :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but why? :Applejack: I dunno, sugarcube. Maybe it's just your new house and there ain't nothin' more to it than that. :Rarity: I must say, speaking strictly on aesthetics, there really doesn't need to be more to it. It's all simply divine! :Fluttershy: I agree with Twilight. And Rarity. And Applejack. And Rainbow Dash. And Pinkie Pie. Oh, and probably Spike. :Spike: snoring :Twilight Sparkle: As princess, I've been chosen to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria. So why would the Tree of Harmony want us to sit in a castle in Ponyville? It doesn't make any sense. :rumbling :Spike: groans Is that new? I like it. :Spike: This is incredible! :Pinkie Pie: Hi, Mom and Dad! :stomp :shimmering :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Fluttershy: But if this is Ponyville, why are our cutie marks over there? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. But it seems like the map wants us to find out. The Tree, the chest, this castle, and now the map. How can we not follow it? :Rainbow Dash: Y'know what? There's a ton of room for dangerous adventure along that route. Count me in! :Applejack: Aw, shoot, I reckon you're right. :Pinkie Pie: Well, I was planning on organizing my baking sheets, but okay! :Rarity: sighs Very well. :beat :Fluttershy: Um, maybe I'll just stay here with Spike. :Spike: Awesome! Me and Big Mac have a huge weekend ahead of us talkin' hoofball, and... and trading hoofball cards, and arguing about hoofball stats... :Fluttershy: O-o-on second thought, m-m-maybe I'd better go with them. In case they need me. :Twilight Sparkle: Looks like it's time for a road trip. :Spike: Well, suit yourself. But he's got a Hock Fetlock rookie card I plan to sweet-talk right into these hot little claws. :engine chuffing :squealing :Twilight Sparkle: That's it! That's the place on the map! :Rarity: Right. Let's get down there and find the spa. :Twilight Sparkle: Wait. We don't know why the map sent us here. We shouldn't just walk right in. It could be dangerous. :Rainbow Dash: Yes! :Pinkie Pie: Stay behind me, everypony! I'm on it! :Applejack: Careful, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: grunts :scraping noises :Rainbow Dash: This is where the map sent us? It looks like the most boring place in Equestria. :Applejack: It's just an ordinary village full of ordinary pony folk. :Rarity: It could certainly use a few more architectural flourishes. Or any architectural flourishes. :Fluttershy: I think it's lovely. :Pinkie Pie: I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. I know smiles. And those smiles? They're just not right. :Twilight Sparkle: Forget the smiles. Look at the cutie marks. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, that's weird. :Twilight Sparkle: An entire village with the same cutie mark? How can that be? :Rainbow Dash: I bet there's some sort of horrific monster behind it. :Twilight Sparkle: What makes you say that? :Rainbow Dash: 'Cause fighting a horrific monster would be super-awesome! :Applejack: I reckon we just ought to head into town and talk to some locals, find out what's goin' on. :Rainbow Dash: Great idea, AJ. Let's go! :Pinkie Pie: Those smiles are bad news. :Male Creepy Pony 1: Welcome! :Female Creepy Pony 1: Welcome! :Male Creepy Pony 2: Welcome! :Female Creepy Pony 2: Welcome! :Male Creepy Pony 3: Welcome! :Female Creepy Pony 3: Welcome! :Creepy Foals: Welcome! :Fluttershy: This must be the most pleasant place in Equestria! :Night Glider: Welcome! :Fluttershy: giggles :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. Thanks a lot, map. :Party Favor: Welcome! Pardon my forwardness, but are you an Alicorn? :Applejack: That there's the Princess of Friendship! :Party Favor: Well, you've certainly come to the right place for friendship. :Double Diamond: What brings you to town? :Twilight Sparkle: We're not entirely sure. :Double Diamond: I see. Well, all are welcome here in our little village. My name is Double Diamond, and this is Party Favor. :Applejack: Howdy, Double Diamond. I'm Applejack, and this here's Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle. :Double Diamond: And you all have your own unique cutie marks. :Twilight Sparkle: If you don't mind, has there been any sort of... trouble here, lately? :Double Diamond: Trouble? Why, I don't think we've ever had trouble in our little village. :Party Favor: It's true. You'll see. Hm. :Double Diamond: Perhaps you'd care to speak to our founder Starlight Glimmer. :Fluttershy: I wish everypony in Equestria was as friendly as these ponies are. :Pinkie Pie: I've got my eye on them. Something's rotten in... whatever the name of this village is that we're in right now! :knocking :Double Diamond: Starlight, we have some new visitors. :Rainbow Dash: Applejack Be ready to fight. We don't know what's gonna come through that door. :Starlight Glimmer: Welcome! I'm so pleased to have you here. :Rainbow Dash: groans :Double Diamond: This is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle. :Starlight Glimmer: Forgive my bluntness, but I'm assuming it's Princess Twilight Sparkle? We don't get many Alicorns around here. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but "Twilight" is fine. :Starlight Glimmer: So! How did you hear of our little village? :Twilight Sparkle: It's kind of a long story. Let's just say we found it on a map. :Pinkie Pie: Technically, it's a Tree-chest-castle-map! :Starlight Glimmer: Well, however you found us, we're happy to have you! We're happy to have anypony who wants to experience true friendship for the first time. :Applejack: Say what? :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, indeed. That's what's so unique about our village, you see. Around here, we don't flaunt our special talents because we don't have any special talents to flaunt. :Twilight Sparkle: Is that why you all have those cutie marks? :Starlight Glimmer: Perhaps it would be easier to understand if I gave you a tour of the village! :'Rainbow Dash': laughing You're kidding, right? Give up our cutie marks? No way! :'Fluttershy': Rainbow Dash, don't be so rude. I don't think we should judge them. They all seem perfectly happy with their choice. :'Pinkie Pie': Don't believe their ''smiles, Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, I guess we're just a little confused by all of this. :Starlight Glimmer: We have no judgements here in our village. Each of us was confused once as well, blinded by the false promise of our cutie marks. :Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is she for real? :Twilight Sparkle: When we were sent to this village, we assumed it was to help in some way. But, well, it doesn't seem like you need any help. :Starlight Glimmer: Have you considered perhaps that you might have been sent here so we could help you? After all, nopony has ever come to our village and wanted to leave. Why should you be any different? But that is entirely your choice. Please enjoy our little corner of Equestria. We're all quite fond of it. No doubt you will be as well. Double Diamond, please help our guests with whatever they might need. :Double Diamond: Of course. :Starlight Glimmer: Well, this will certainly provide a boost to our little community. When the rest of Equestria sees that a princess gave up her cutie mark to join us, they'll finally understand what we're trying to accomplish. :Male Creepy Pony 3: Welcome! :Female Creepy Pony 4: Welcome! :Male Creepy Pony 1: Welcome! :Twilight Sparkle: A cutie mark is a representation of a pony's unique talents and skills. How is it possible to— :Rarity: gasps What in the name of Equestria is that?! :Shopkeeper: Welcome! Care to sample some local fashion? We've got cloaks this month! :Rarity: gagging Wha— Ooh, er, perhaps another time, good sir, thank you. whispering No wonder nopony's wearing anything! :Fluttershy: hushed Really, girls! They may do things a bit differently than we're used to, but that's no reason to be rude. :Rainbow Dash: hushed No, the reason to be rude is that they all keep staring at us! :Double Diamond: Need something? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, no! We're good! hushed Fluttershy's right. If we're going to get to the bottom of why the map sent us here, we'll need the help of these ponies. :Applejack: I think we ran off to the end of Equestria before we even knew what that map was! :Pinkie Pie: If we were at the end of Equestria, we'd be sitting on a big 'A'! giggles Get it? :Rarity: Oh, please, Miss Pie! This is hardly the time for jokes! We've come all this way and for what? :Twilight Sparkle: hushed Maybe you're right. But we're here now, and it sure feels like something's wrong. :Applejack: That and two bits'll get you a cup of cider. :Sugar Belle: Is this a bad time? :Fluttershy: We shouldn't be bickering like this in front of our new friends. Really, Applejack, you're almost as bad as Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Don't drag me into this! :Sugar Belle: Is your friendship ending? :Pinkie Pie: Are you crazy?! We'd never let a disagreement get in the way of food! :Sugar Belle: O-kay, well, my name is Sugar Belle. What can I bring you? We have: muffins... :beat :Twilight Sparkle: Then I guess we'll take six muffins! :Pinkie Pie: Make that twelve! What? I'm hungry! :Twilight Sparkle: hushed Come on, girls. We've got to stick together. It doesn't matter what happened before, we're here now. :Applejack: I guess you're right. And the sooner we figure out why, the sooner we can go home. :Sugar Belle: Forgive me for overhearing, but just a moment ago you were disagreeing, and now it sounds like you're... agreeing. :Applejack: Uh-huh... :Sugar Belle: Well, you had such differing opinions – and cutie marks. :Rarity: We have differing opinions all the time, darling. :Sugar Belle: But you look like you're friends. :Twilight Sparkle: We are friends. A simple disagreement wouldn't change that. :Sugar Belle: I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time understanding. Different talents lead to different opinions, which lead to bitterness and misery. So... why aren't you bitter and...? :Pinkie Pie: choking Blech! Mmmm... good... :Sugar Belle: It's all right. I know I'm not a very good baker. At least, I know I'm not any better than anypony else in the village. Well, I... hope you enjoy our little village! :Pinkie Pie: hacking :Sugar Belle: hushed Come inside before you go! Meet me downstairs! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, that was weird too. :Twilight Sparkle: hushed Let's all sit here and eat these muffins and act normal. I think we're being watched. :snipping :Rainbow Dash: You think? :Twilight Sparkle: hushed No, not like that! I mean somepony here doesn't want us talking to Sugar Belle. :Double Diamond: chomp :Applejack: I got an idea. But you gotta eat all of them muffins, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Me?! Why me?! :Applejack: hushed You got a stronger stomach than any of us, and that filly in there might be our best chance at findin' out what the hay is goin' on round here. :Pinkie Pie: chomping :Applejack: stilted I can't believe you ate all our muffins, Pinkie Pie! We'd best go inside and get some more! :Twilight Sparkle: Nice work, Pinkie. :and honks :Pinkie Pie: I've accidentally eaten cardboard tastier than that... :Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Sugar Belle? :Sugar Belle: Thank you for coming! :Twilight Sparkle: Why did you want us to come down here? :Sugar Belle: So nopony could see what's about to happen. :Party Favor: Are you really the Princess of Friendship? :Night Glider: Do you know Princess Celestia? :Sugar Belle: I love your cutie mark! :Night Glider: How can you be friends with different cutie marks? Don't you end up hating each other? :Sugar Belle: Oh, look at this one! This one's great too! I'd love to have my special talent back even just for a day! Make something besides those disgusting muffins... :Rainbow Dash: So what's stopping you? Go get your cutie marks back. :Party Favor: Daydreaming is one thing, but you mean actually having it put back on? That seems extreme. :Sugar Belle: I'm not sure Starlight would like that. She wants us all to be happy in our sameness. :Twilight Sparkle: How do you take somepony's cutie mark anyway? :Night Glider: The cutie unmarking is a beautiful experience! Starlight uses the Staff of Sameness to magically take them away and replace them with these. :Twilight Sparkle: But nopony should keep you from your cutie mark. It represents such an essential part of who you are. :Night Glider: Oh, we're not kept from them. They're in the vault up in the caves. We can visit them any time we like to remind us of the heartache of a life with special talents. :Twilight Sparkle: Can we visit this cave? :Starlight Glimmer: I'm delighted you're interested in our cutie mark vault. We hope someday every pony in Equestria will make a pilgrimage here to our little village to have theirs removed too, and our message of under perfectly equal friendship can finally spread across the land. :Twilight Sparkle: over This must be the reason we're here. :Pinkie Pie: over "Pilgrimaging"? :Twilight Sparkle: hushed No, helping those ponies get their cutie marks back. :Fluttershy: hushed Oh, are you sure, Twilight? Maybe they miss them a little, but even they didn't seem all that unhappy. :Twilight Sparkle: hushed Then why did they want to meet us in secret? And why did they ask us not to tell Starlight who told us about the vault? Something's not right. :Starlight Glimmer: Just through here! Behold! Our cutie mark vault! :Twilight Sparkle: I've never seen anything like it! :Starlight Glimmer: And here is the Staff of Sameness. It was one of the great mage Meadowbrook's nine enchanted items. We are incredibly fortunate to have it here. This is the tool that allows us to free ourselves from our marks! I'm curious – how did the subject of the vault come up? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, some ponies were telling us how much they missed their cutie marks, and— :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Oops... :Starlight Glimmer: gasps Were they? Well, it seems you inspire all sorts of free thinking, don't you? :Rarity: nervously Well, w-we certainly didn't intend to cause any disruptions to your charming little— :Starlight Glimmer: Good. Let's just make sure of that, shall we? :Twilight Sparkle: It's a trap! :zaps :Twilight Sparkle: groaning :Rest of main cast: groaning :Starlight Glimmer: Aw. I don't blame you for what you tried to do here today. You've spent your whole lives thinking those marks are a good thing. :Twilight Sparkle: Give them back! :Starlight Glimmer: Well, now you can spend the rest of your lives here with us! And we'll teach you just how much better life can be without your cutie marks! :be continued... :credits en:Transcripts/The Cutie Map - Part 1 Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон